La loba
by CieloDistante
Summary: La vida de lobos no es tan fácil como se pudiera creer. Una loba blanca que nació en la vida cruel del mundo salvaje no podría más que demostrar eso. Al menos habían dos machos y compañeros que suavizaran el golpe, ¿no? Historia reescrita y mejorada.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno quise avisar que esta es la misma historia que anteriormente había escrito "Loba", pero mejorada. La estoy reescribiendo porque no sentí que al anterior tuviera los detalles necesarios para relacionarse con los personajes (muy inconsistente y una historia muy rápida), por eso no solo la estoy volviendo escribir sino que además le estoy cambiando algunas cosas.**

 **Este es solo el prologo así que no es tan interesante, pero sentí ganas de ponerlo en la historia :). Espero que sea entendible, o por algo no tendría sentido volver a escribir y subir esto XD.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 _ **~Prologo~**_

Un destello de color blanco pasó rápido entre el mar de sombras de árboles que oscurecían su alrededor, misma oscuridad que otorgaba un resguardo a la ágil figura que corría sin preocuparse por su tenebroso manto. Más bien, entre más oscuro se ponía la noche, entre más silencioso los alrededores se volvían, más idóneo era el terreno para su marcha, un lugar perfecto para poder ocultar su brillante pelaje blanco, entre luz y oscuridad.

La figura corrió tan silenciosamente como podía ir en un bosque sepulcral, casi volando en una apariencia fantasmagórica que no terminaba de encajar en esa ilusión de horror que las sombras mostraban. La figura danzaba con el viento, y las olvidadas hojas que también jugaban ese baile que las mantenía en el aire antes de volver a ser abandonadas en el suelo. El sonido que hacían esas hojas secas al viento eran el único ruido que esta criatura blanca haría a su paso. Solo un suave silbido , o un inconfundible crujido, que alertaba a los más pequeños que rondaban el camino, y era una suerte que esta bestia no estuviera de caza, pues ese pequeño ruido que se permitía el lujo de hacer era insignificante en comparación a lo que podía ser capaz de llegar a lograr cuando tenía un objetivo en mente. Nadie se salvaba cuando se volvía una cazadora, y por eso todos deberían suspirar hoy aliviados.

Hasta que la bestia muriera, algo muy poco probable, ellos deberían de aprovechar cada oportunidad de sobrevivencia que tenían, cada día de mantenerse con vida como una fortuna preciada. Pero hoy no era ese día en el que cualquiera podía ser presa, en el que podía mirar a los ojos de la misma muerte antes de que esta viniera a llevarte. Entre esas cosas filosas que llamaban dientes, que todo podía desgarrar, ahí, ya nada podía ser más certero que el definitivo final.

Esa bestia les daba hoy a grandes y pequeños un momento para poder dormir, de despertar otro día más, y aunque era algo insignificante contando con que los perseguiría al otro día ellos no lo dejarían de apreciar. Podían dormir tranquilos de que nada viniera por ellos en esa espeluznante noche, y los nocturnos podían seguir tranquilos con sus actividades sin el temor por encontrarse a esa bestia en su camino.

De repente, la extraña criatura se detuvo en medio de su carrera, respirando fuerte por el tiempo de energía gastada. Su cabeza se levantó hacía el cielo, y allí, donde los rayos de luz tocaba cada parte de su rostro, fácilmente se podía vislumbrar el brillo dorado que resplandecían de una manera escalofriante. Los ojos que no podían ser conocidos de otra forma que la de un asesino.

No, nadie quería tener que tener ese recuerdo de pesadilla persiguiéndolos. Solo ver esos ojos le daban a cualquiera un escalofrío en sus cuerpos, una certeza que calaba hasta los huesos de lo que haría la bestia si te encontraba. Nadie soñaba positivamente con ver esos ojos en sus últimos recuerdos que se llevaría de esa vida, y era evidente que no quedaría vida después de ser atrapado por esos colmillos.

...Tanta ferocidad.

Esos ojos empezaron a buscar a sus alrededores, esta vez más atenta que cuando se cansaba a si misma en su carrera. ¿O, posiblemente nunca estuvo distraída para empezar? Y mientras era dudoso que un depredador con su habilidad viajara en solitario sin poner atención a su alrededor, sin preocuparse por ser atacada por un igual o peor, también era cierto que la forma en que movía la cabeza era similar a la de alguien que estaba desorientado. ¿Quizás… buscaba algo?

Esos dos soles helados se detuvieron en un árbol que estaba a unos metros, más arriba entre las ramas, para ser más precisos. Una miraba hambrienta cruzó ese amarillo enfermizo, alertando a todos los pobres cerca que aún estaban despiertos y al alcance de su mirada deseosa y su presencia asesina.

Él sintió que las náuseas le invadían, y de inmediato se escurrió al hoyo que debería haber estado hace tiempo. Sus miradas se habían conectado, la pesadilla había puesto sus ojos dorados sobre él. Era una suerte que esa bestia no pareciera poder trepar, no había visto que lo hiciera y esperaba que siguiera así.

Escuchó un bufido abajo, donde suponía él que estaba la criatura que le había hecho saltar el corazón en pocos segundos, antes de oír como sus suaves pisadas se alejaban entre el mar de ruidosas hojas secas. Solo cuando ya no pudo oír las pesadas respiraciones que parecían una burla ya, él se relajó.

Pobres de los que estaban allá abajo, pues parecía que en realidad la bestia sí que estaba de caza. Pobres los perdidos que no habían regresado a tiempo a sus hogares, o los que no tenían uno, ya no importaría con ese depredador suelto y al acecho. Ya nada importaba para aquellos que en ese día verían su último aliento.

…De ese al que llamaban lobo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenos días! Así que aquí está el segundo capitulo, aunque es el primero ya que el anterior contaba como un pequeño avance. Es increíble la cantidad de atención que ese "pequeño avance trajo" de verdad creí que iban a esperar a que subiera el primer capitulo real antes de, bueno, todo. Solo faltó los comentarios XD. bien, gente, aún estoy medio dormida así que no presten tanta atención a los comentarios que escriba justo aquí.**

 **Ya lo había mencionado antes pero este es una historias reescrita y mejorada, no sentí que la otra historia "Loba" fuera escrita con las emociones y formas en que me gusta, y si contar que observé varios errores en la ortografía XO. No sé si me voy a pasar algunas en esta nueva historia, en particular porque es difícil escribir de esta forma tan expresiva y extensiva, pero siento que he mejorado un poco ;).**

 **Esta historia tendrá algunos cambios de la anterior, más realismo, supongo (eso espero XP). Y tendrá un poco de Hurt/Confrt, Dolor/alivio, una advertencia que no había mencionado al principio de mi historia anterior. Un poco más de dolor que poco a poco se irán enterando. No diré que esta historia tiene o no un final feliz, porque eso quedaría al concepto de cada uno. Ciertamente no voy a matar a todos los personajes pero tampoco puedo decir que llegaremos al final sin pasar por un camino de espinas... ¡Eso es todo! ¡No diré nada más! Están advertidos.**

 **...Oh, otra advertencia; los personajes tendrán lados desagradable y odiosos en esta historia. Algunos de los malos puede seguir siendo muy malos aquí, pero otros como - (No lo diré, claro está XP) serán odiosos pero que seguramente ustedes amen. yo los amo y los tengo que poner así de molestos para hacer más realista la historia XD. También habrá personajes nuevos, inventados por mi, y... mucha, mucha oscuridad en la trama.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **~El sueño~**_

Se detuvo en su continuo cabeceo cuando el suave movimiento parecía querer enviarla al mundo de los sueños, un mundo cada vez más cerca de poder lograr invadir todos sus pensamientos y oscurecerlos. Su cabeza inquieta no parecía querer obedecer y quedarse estable por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, ni siquiera cuando ella intentaba que dejara ese sube y baja que tanto sueño le estaba provocando. Sus ojos se sintieron irritables, la obligaban a caer en esa tentación de querer cerrarlos. Ella tenía que resistir eso también, con todas sus fuerzas, porque sabía que apenas sus párpados cayeran ella iba a quedarse dormida. Completa e irrevocablemente dormida, maldición. Se gritó en el interior que no era su culpa, que no era tampoco su intención el flojear de esa manera en su horario de trabajo, pero estaba tan cansada que cada pedazo de la vitalidad con la cual había intentado convencerse al principio se fue perdiendo con el tiempo.

Esa noche había resultado ser una muy aburrida y larga. Ella hubiera preferido haberse quedado en la manada y poder dormir las horas que necesitaba…

No, se dijo con vehemencia. No debía de imaginar lo que no pudo haber obtenido cuando estaba así de agotada. Estaba muy cansada como para que cualquier pensamiento negativo la llevara en direcciones peligrosamente oscuras que preferiría no tocar. Era demasiado atractivo el simple pensamiento del sueño, tanto que podría doblegar su voluntad. Si seguía así podría doblegar su voluntad de quedarse despierta y de destrozar su firme terquedad por evitar pensar en los culpables de su agotamiento. Tenía una tarea importante que debía de completar y estar envuelta en pensamientos errantes de otras cosas no le ayudaba hacerlo. No iba a rendirse en su terea.

Ella era consciente de que los alfas no tenían esperanzas en ella de la misma forma que con el resto de la manada, eso lo sabía perfectamente bien, y por eso tenía que aprovechar cada oportunidad para demostrar lo contrario. No pedía ser querida, ese era un nivel muy alto para poder desear, pero quería ser aceptada por los demás más que una intrusa. Ser útil, que su manada no la dejara atrás a la mejor oportunidad. Debía de al menos hacer esta simple tarea bien, o podría perder la confianza de los otros lobos. No podía dejar de pensar en que los alfas la habían escogido personalmente a ella para hacer esto, algo que usualmente no sucedía. Como el integrante más bajo en la jerarquía de la manada, ella se sentía feliz por ser solicitada por el macho alfa. Se sentía orgullosa de poder ser útil y demostrar que todos estaban equivocados en creer lo contrario.

Quizás esto solo era una treta para hacer que ella cometiera errores, no era tan inocente como para no pensar en eso, pero su ilusión de que habían visto algo especial en ella era lo que le daba fuerzas para mantenerse aún consciente. No quería perder la razón por la cual estaba siendo tan persistente en quedarse despierta y hacer esa tarea a la perfección. También era lindo pensar en que los alfas la valoraban un poco más de lo que solían expresar, aunque fuera un poco.

Un ardor empezó a pinchar dentro de su cabeza y ella suspiró cuando pasaron otros tres minutos sin que ningún cambio especialmente memorable sucediera. Se preguntó si sería, realmente, demasiado malo tomarse un pequeño descanso. Nada a su alrededor parecía que quisiera cambiar, no en los próximos minutos, y desperdiciar su tiempo en seguir vigilando nada mientras se agotaba a sí misma no era exactamente su idea de pasar el tiempo productivamente. Sabía que estaba siendo convencida con la tentación del sueño, que sus pensamientos estaban cediendo a sus más profundos deseos. Lo sabía y aun así no podía hacer nada para evitar sus verdaderas emociones, se estaba cayendo del sueño. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué estaba ahí para empezar. Vigilar las fronteras era un trabajo muy importante, tan importante como cazar para proveer a la manada como traer cachorros a la vida. Era muy importante que le hubieran dado esa tarea, precisamente a ella, pero vigilar se estaba volviendo un trabajo tedioso cuando ningún enemigo aspiraba aparecer de un momento a otro. No era extraño que sucesos así de importantes sucedieran, ya que no existían tantos lobos idiotas como para arriesgarse a invadir un territorio que evidentemente estaba siendo ocupado por una manada tan grande como la suya. Lo sabía pero, aun así, el conocimiento no convertía su trabajo menos fastidioso.

Las posibilidades de que un invasor cruzara las fronteras ahora eran tan improbables como lo fueron las pasadas noches, y en los días tampoco había visto vestigios de que un enemigo fuera a venir. La preocupación estaba bien pero ella hubiera preferido que la hubieran escogido para ese trabajo cuando no hubiera estado tan cansada.

Recordó que tampoco podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormida sin importar que tan aburrida hubiera transcurrido esa noche. Su reemplazo debería de poder llegar en cualquier momento para relevarla, y ella no quería estar durmiendo cuando eso sucediera. Ella tampoco querría ser la loba que atraparan flojeando a mitad de su tarea cuando a su alfa le llegara la palabra de su negligencia. Los castigos que sus alfas otorgaban no eran una broma, ella ya tenía suficientes cicatrices para corroborarlo.

Ella sintió sus orejas estremecerse en una dirección, era un movimiento tan débil que apenas lo pudo sentir, y con extrañeza levantó la mirada para buscar lo que las había puesto tan inquietas. Tenía muy buenos sentidos pero era raro que solo sus orejas hubieran atrapado algo anormal. No creía que fuera algo peligroso, sus buenos instintos no le alertaban de nada parecido, pero era inquietante sentir que algo estuviera allí observándola y no poder saber lo que es. Tal vez su habilidad para encontrar rastros no era tan buena como la de Sae, tampoco era una experta en descubrir cosas ocultas como al viejo Sen le era tan sencillo de hacer, pero ella creía tener sus propias fortalezas para usar en este tipo de situaciones. Cosas como sentir una amenaza cerca de ella o captar las pisadas, incluso el notar las suaves respiraciones que otro ser vivo hacía, debían de ser algo que ella podría percibir bien por sí misma... o eso pensaba antes de sentirse perdida en ese silencio lúgubre.

Buscó con la mirada en todos los lados que pudiera esconderse alguna amenaza probable, mirando entre derecha e izquierda lo que podría estar allí oculto. Miró por varios segundos que le parecieron eternos y aun así no encontró nada. Era irritante que alguien estuviera viéndola, posiblemente, y la obligara a seguir manteniéndose despierta y en guardia. Si era un enemigo aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que ella le diera para atacar, si era un lobo de la manada iba a reportarle su falta de aptitud a los alfas. Ya en esta situación no sabía cuál era peor.

Todo lo que podía ver eran las múltiples sombras que bailaban en la oscuridad de la noche… eso y los incontables árboles que la rodeaban.

 _Mio~_

Ella giró su cabeza para ver a su derecha, y siguió el sonido con una mirada entrecerrada que no dejaba ver su inquietud. Algo… había algo allí que ella tenía que evitar. No sabía la razón para temer a la negra oscuridad, no sabía el por qué pero tenía que irse de allí, pronto.

Se sentía incomoda, muy inquieta, y se preguntó el misterioso motivo de ello. Usualmente no frecuentaba asustarse por cosas pequeñas como la oscuridad, ya no, al menos. Podía recordar que hubo una vez en que ella esperaba a la oscura noche para saludar a su Gran Madre, para acostarse al lado de sus hermanos y escuchar las fantásticas historias que su padre les contaba. Podía recordar que su madre se mantenía a su lado y la consolaba al momento en que un mal sueño la visitaba. ¿Cuántas veces había esperado a la misteriosa noche para poder oír esas increíbles historias que ella ansiosamente esperaba poder oír? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado poder dormir y encontrar esas criaturas de fantasías que nunca antes había visto?

 _Mio~_

¿Eso es lo que era esto, un sueño? ¿Se había quedado finalmente dormida luego de tanto esfuerzo que había puesto para evadir los efectos de su cansancio? Eso explicaría el tiempo detenido en esa escena tan oscura. No había vida en ese lugar y no lo decía solo por la falta de movimiento a su alrededor. Todo era tan melancólico, tan aburrido que ella tuvo que pensar en otras cosas para evitar ser engullida por este ambiente de depresión.

Odiaba dormir, recordó entonces, odiaba que esto siempre fuera lo que le esperaba al soñar. ¿Por qué cada vez que su mente la transportaba al mundo de los sueños veía esto? Un mundo gris con una gran sensación de melancolía. ¿Por qué siempre estaba sola, pensando y deseando algo que no podía tener…? ¿O era algo que no podía recordar tener? ¿Cuantos años tuvo que ver lo mismo? ¿Cuántos años más para tener que soportarlo?

 _Mio~_

Y esa estúpida voz que tampoco la dejaba en paz, en cada sueño. Nunca había seguido la voz extraña que la llamaba, no lo hiso cuando era una cachorra y no lo haría ahora que era una adulta. Sentía que algo malo sucedería si la seguía. No abandonaría tampoco su lugar de guardia, ni aunque fuera un sueño. ¿Sera eso lo que buscaba hacer la voz…? ¿Confundirla y arrastrarla a su juego para que olvidara lo que era importante? No sucedería.

El viento acarició su cuerpo, moviendo sus pelos y haciendo que sus orejas se agitaran. Era un viento que ella no podía sentir.

El susurro de las hojas sonaron huecas en sus oídos y todo fue moviéndose tan lento que apenas pudo distinguir la anormalidad de la imagen. Era raro que todo se viera tan quieto y en movimiento a la vez, ¿verdad? No debería ser tan extraño si esto era un sueño, suponía. Voces lejanas le hicieron voltear en dirección opuesta y su mirada cayó sobre las hermosas flores que se tambaleaban con el viento. No era algo que debería tomar toda su atención, pero lo hacía. Por una razón esas flores solitarias en un rincón eran lo más atrayente del lugar. Eran tan grises que se ajustaban a todo su entorno en el color, pero de la misma manera se veían muy diferentes. Brillaban con un brillo especial, no sabía cómo lo describiría pero su tono gris parecía sobresalir entre toda la oscuridad. Eran muy interesantes, pero no era lo que la estaba llamando desde hace rato.

 _Mio~…_

Las flores habían tomado más de su atención de la que debería haberse permitido. No importaba que tan diferente sintiera que el color era a todos los demás, o lo curioso que había sido el lugar en el que ellas habían decidido escoger para echar raíces, no importaba porque seguían siendo flores, nada más. Su color era lindo pero no era tan llamativo como la voz insistente que le pedía acompañarla, no era igual de asombroso que ver el tiempo del bosque detenido o ver las sombras bailando de un lado a otro.

 _Mio~_

Ah, ya cállense. Eran demasiadas voces como para que le dieran un dolor de cabeza. Ella no podía pensar con tantas distracciones a su alrededor. Era bastante atractivo voltear para buscar al causante de la voz pero no era para nada divertido el no ver absolutamente nada más que el mismísimo vacío. Ella estaba sola, lo sabía, pero aun así tenía que girar su cabeza para ver lo que provocaba el sonido. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto una voz que apenas podía escuchar, una maldita voz que nunca la dejaba soñar en paz? Ni siquiera sabía quién era su dueño y aun así tenía que girar a ver. Ella era idiota por pensar que algo cambiara por mirar detrás. Ella era estúpida por creer que un día esa voz se volvería algo más que una simple pesadilla que invadía sus sueños, algo más que las mismas sombras que parecían querer engullirla. Qué sueño tan monótono. No era de extrañar que siempre quisiera volver a despertar.

¿Mio?

¡Qué aburrido! Parecía que su mente no podía ser más creativa para decir otra palabra que pudiera entretenerla dentro del sueño. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que oír su nombre en ese lugar antes de que fuera suficiente para la voz? Ella realmente no podía ser tan estúpida como para que su propia imaginación fuera tan… sencilla, ¿verdad?

—¿Mio? ¿Estas despierta?

—Mn… —gruñó con molestia, resoplando en la desilusión.

Le dolía la cabeza, y si fuera por ella podría quedarse en ese cómodo lugar y dormir para siempre. Olvidarse de todo, ah, que hermosa idea.

—Abre los ojos, Mio. ¡Hay tanto por hacer!

Por Gran Madre, esa voz era demasiado fuerte para sus malditos sentidos sensibles. Demasiado atronador como para darle un dolor de cabeza más fuerte. Ella no quería abrir los ojos, esa ruidosa voz y las irritantes palabras la desalentaban de querer hacerlo. Una cosa era que ella deseara tener que dejar de oír la débil voz que le provocaba ese molesto cosquilleo cada vez que la escuchaba, esa misma que nunca la dejaba tranquila, pero eso no quería decir que prefiriera este ruido. A nadie le gustaba despertar de esa forma.

—Y no me digas "mn", ya sé que estas despierta. ¡Arriba, Mio!

Oh, maldición. Por todos los espíritus caídos y elevados, por todos los lobos existentes, ¿no podían haberla dejado dormir un poco más? Sinceramente, estaba empezando a creer que solamente podría conseguir su descanso verdadero estando muerta, no como si ella realmente deseara estarlo. No pasaba un día sin que alguien siempre la buscara para algo, y tampoco conseguía una siesta que pudiera durar más unas pocas horas, en los mejores casos. Si tan solo los alfa no la hubieran escogido para hacer esa molesta misión, para empezar, si no la hubieran detenido cuando se estaba acomodando para irse a dormir, quizás ella podría haber descansado lo suficiente para ayudar a la manada en otras cosas importantes, al día siguiente, por supuesto. Esa se había convertido en una tediosa y endemoniada misión, y los minutos que la acercaban a la finalización de su guardia no ayudaban a mejorar su fastidio…

—¡Mio~, arriba! ¡Estamos bajo un hermoso sol!

Oh, ella conocía esa voz, aunque no tan ansiosa como esta. La había reconocido mucho antes de que el dolor de cabeza le empezara a molestar, quizás un poco después de haber dejado de ver las oscuras sombras que atormentaba sus sueños. Su hermana tenía una increíble habilidad para romper las expectativas de los demás, de verdad. Una increíble habilidad para envolver todo a su alrededor sin siquiera intentarlo o saberlo.

—Y mira, hay tantos pequeñitos peludos corriendo por ahí…

Ella abrió uno de sus ojos con desgana para ver de lo que su hermana estaba hablando. Se dio cuenta de que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el lomo de la otra loba, sin saber aún cómo rayos eso había sucedido, y sus irritados ojos miraron a su hermana acostada a su lado. Era difícil de imaginar que su pequeña hermana hubiera crecido tanto, verlo era impresionante, y para ella había sido uno de los cambios más asombrosos que había tenido el placer de observar. Aún recordaba lo pequeña e inquieta que había sido su hermana cuando era solamente una cachorra. Su mirada vagó hacía la altura de la cabeza de la joven loba, fascinada por lo alta que rápidamente se estaba volviendo. Un día, ella juraba, iba a ser sobrepasada por su hermana y aunque eso era algo que la llenaba de orgullo también era algo que le preocupaba.

Sus ojos vieron el tono de azul siendo deslumbrados por un brillo mientras su atención estaba puesta en otro lado. Ella no entendía lo que le estaba atrayendo tanto a su hermana y por eso tuvo que seguir su azulada mirada para descubrirlo. Había dos ratas saltadoras que se desplazaban por los troncos de los árboles. Ella tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para ver mejor las manchas marrones que iban de un lado a otro, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que solo eran las pequeñas ardillas movilizándose para su nuevo día. A su hermana le encantaba darle nombres a las criaturas pequeñas e insignificantes, y "pequeños peludos" solo era una forma raramente cariñosa de ella para referirse a las cosas enérgicas.

Esos enanos saltadores no eran, particularmente, una comida que ella pudiera preferir comer. Sus cuerpos eran muy pequeños como para poder satisfacer su estómago y hacerla sentir llena. Si había una criatura que no sirviera para poder ser un alimento, o una que fuera considerada una amenaza, a ella, usualmente, no le parecía interesante su existencia. En realidad solía ignorarlas la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero para su hermana era diferente.

Su hermana miró con un brillo de emoción cuando vio las pequeñas criaturas salir de sus agujeros e ir por los árboles, y no era exactamente un brillo que pudiera ser comparado al hambre. Por desgracia, su hermana tenía una extraña personalidad, y unos aún más extraños pensamientos.

—Sí, la diversión andante —mencionó tardíamente con un tono de sarcasmo—… Pero hay criaturas más aptas para que puedas cazar si de verdad tienes hambre. No te limites a los más pequeños.

—¡Mio, no! Ellos no son comida, son buenos compañeros de juego.

"Buenos compañeros de juego", dijo, y ella pensó en lo divertido que esas palabras habían sonado. Criaturas tan pequeñas no eran compañeros para jugar. No importaba que tan insignificantes sean para servir como alimento, o lo inofensivas que podrían ser en comparación a un gran lobo feroz, no eran similares a ellos, los lobos, como para estar en el mismo espacio y convivir unos con otros. Quizás, podrían encontrar protección al asociarse con ellos, pues sabía que los lobos eran más fuertes y capaces para cuidar lo que les importaban, serían la mejor defensa que esas pequeñas criaturas tendrían para poder vivir tranquilamente, pero ella dudaba que pudieran dar algo significativamente a cambio por ese beneficio. Solo el débil se favorecía más en un grupo en donde el fuerte hiciera el trabajo pesado, y el fuerte no tendría ningún uso para el débil al menos que lo usara para ciertas circunstancias. No era lo mismo tener una vida protegida por grandes fieras que tener a debiluchos que ni siquiera podían mantenerse despiertos por la noche.

Que su hermana viera a esas criaturas como compañeros, o lo más cercano a un compañero, era de por si un chiste. Ella se preocupó que ese tipo de pensamientos ingenuos terminara volviendo para morderla al final.

—Piensas que no pueden ser compañeros, ¿verdad?

—Por muy sorprendente el hecho de que hayas acertado en esa verdad, no puedo aceptar ese pensamiento —No lo negó, no tenía razón para hacerlo. Su hermana conocía mejor que nadie su tipo de razonamiento—. Además, lo único que puedo pensar de eso es que ellos saldrían corriendo apenas abra la boca para hablar.

—¡Eso es porque no han visto más que nuestros terroríficos dientes!

Mio suspiró, cerrando los ojos de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible discutir con su hermana. Ese tono azul brillaba más cuando las ideas más locas pasaban por su cabeza, y ella tenía su propio dolor detrás de sus ojos y dentro de su cabeza como para preocuparse por lo que había en las mentes de los demás. Quizás, cuando haya tenido su tiempo de descanso y una placentera comida que llenara su estómago más tarde podría pensar en lo que su hermana estaba diciéndole, podría entender mejor o tratar de hacerle cambiar de idea, lo que suceda primero y le dé menos dolor.

—¡Mio, no te vuelvas a dormir!

—Mn.

Ella no quería discutir, era demasiado molesto hacerlo cuando estaba tan irritada y cansada. Por qué tener una fútil conversación sobre ardillas cuando podría dormir unas horas más. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que se hubiera dormido en su misión, no, si le preocupaba un poco pero no tanto como para seguir agotándose a sí misma al menos tenía a su hermana acompañándola, pensó perezosamente, y probablemente ella le ayudara a mantener una guardia mientras dormía. Tal vez su hermana podría avisarle si algún cambio importante fuera a suceder, aunque había una probabilidad aún menor de que eso sucediera. Solo necesitaba cinco minutos para relajarse y dejarse llevar por el sueño de nuevo, solo requería una hora para poder hacerle olvidar de la causa de su dolor de cabeza.

No pasaron ni tres minutos en el placentero silencio cuando sintió un punzante dolor en una de sus orejas.

Abrió los ojos en la sorpresa y el miedo, de un dolor que estaba ardiéndole por dentro, y cuando miró hacia arriba pudo darse cuenta que su hermana la estaba mordiendo. Sus ojos parecían abrirse mucho al ver que su dulce y tranquila hermanita estaba clavándole sus filosos dientes en la sensible piel de su oreja derecha.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —gruñó con los dientes al descubierto.

Su hermana solo apretó aún más su boca mientras refunfuñaba por su garganta. Ella debió de recordar de nuevo que la joven loba ya no era físicamente una cachorra, tenía sus muy buenos colmillos y la fuerza para desgarrar la carne si así lo quisiera. No creía que la lastimara, no a propósito, pero temía que la falta de uso de esa afilada dentadura le hiciera imposible controlar su fuerza y, de verdad, poder romperle su oído.

Ahora, era un triunfo el perder alguna parte del cuerpo en una pelea o el tener una cicatriz que pudiera demostrar la valía del guerrero en la batalla, su supervivencia y terquedad por seguir adelante tras el dolor. Era todo un orgullo ver a un lobo con una gran marca en su cuerpo que demostrara lo que vivió y lo que superó, pero si su hermana seguía haciendo ese ímpetu de quitarle su oreja ella no podría sentir ningún orgullo de lo que permanezca después. No podría sentirse victoriosa si paseaba con una oreja menos por culpa del capricho de una loba joven cuando grandes lobos como Sen se pararan a su lado. Una oreja menos por algo tan ridículo no se comparaba con un ojo menos por matar a un enemigo temible, en definitiva.

—¡Luna, suelta!

—Nom hashta que diggas que vash a levantarrte.

Luna apretó aún más la presión que tenía sobre su oreja y ella gruñó con temor cuando sintió el dolor pasar por todos sus nervios hasta su cabeza. Una alarma se activó dentro de ella cuando intentó alejarse, cuando se dio cuenta que solo estaba provocando un horrible pinchazo. ¡Su hermana le iba a arrancar la oreja si no la soltaba!

—Luna, no estoy jugando, suelta.

—¡Nosh!

Y, como si fuera poco el tener una parte tan sensible aprisionada bajo la fuerza de su poderosa mandíbula, entonces su hermana empezó a jalar sin compasión. Mio solo pudo gemir de dolor y dejar que su hermana la llevara de su oreja antes de que realmente se desprendiera de su cabeza. Era menos doloroso si simplemente seguía a su hermana o no le resistía.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Voy a despertar! —Mio gruñó mientras suplicaba en su interior que sus palabras llegaran a Luna antes de que algo irreparable sucediera— ¡Ya dije que no volveré a dormir, maldición, suéltame!

Luna la dejó ir, finalmente, y mientras el alivio era grande ella no perdió tiempo en darse la vuelta para gruñir a su hermana. Le mostró los dientes en amenaza de lo que le sucedería la próxima vez que hiciera algo similar. Le dio una advertencia clara, o ella esperaba que para la mente de Luna hubiera sido un aviso muy claro. Se dijo a si misma que era una lesión para proteger a su hermana, que era mejor que aprendiera de ella a no molestar a un lobo medio dormido a que se metiera en verdaderos problemas por intentar esos trucos con un lobo realmente agresivo. Ni siquiera porque Luna fuera la hija de los alfas la salvaría de un gruñón cansado, irritado. No era lo mismo ser regañada amenazadoramente a que un lobo violento le arranque la garganta. Debía repetirse que era por el bienestar de su hermana, incluso cuando Luna le daba esa mirada arrepentida y triste.

Su hermana se encogió para parecer más pequeña y su miraba bajo al suelo mientras susurraba varias disculpas atoradas. Hubiera sido algo para sentirse culpable si ella no hubiera sido mordida bruscamente segundos antes y casi perder una oreja en el proceso. Por mucho que quisiera a Luna, no le daría la oportunidad de aprender a ser tan descuidada. No bajo su guardia.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Luna. ¿Qué tal si en vez de yo era uno de esos viejos antipáticos los que hubieras molestado?

Su voz se alzó cada vez que una palabra salía de su boca, cada vez más enojada con la posibilidad de que su pequeña hermana se metiera en problemas por cosas tan triviales. Los alfas no se preocupaban por enseñarle a su propia hija las lesiones de no hacer ese tipo de cosas descuidadas, a respetar y temer a los lobos de su misma manada. Recordaba que hubo una vez en que habían intentado reprender a Luna, aunque no recordara el por qué, pero no había sido un buen ejemplo que pudiera usar. Los alfas solían castigar a sus hijos, pero también tenían la costumbre de dejarse llevar por lo que les desagradaba y decirlo sin pudor. Solo podía recordar que Luna no había aprendido esa lesión, y ella no podía culparla exactamente porque había escuchado las ineficaces palabras usadas contra ella. No podía estar de acuerdo con castigar a los cachorros mientras les decían todas las cosas malas sobre ellos.

Este trabajo debería ser de los alfas, no de ella, pensó, y debería ser problema de ellos el tener que recibir los gemidos descontentos de Luna.

—Deja de hacer berrinches. No me hagas esa mirada que tu bien sabes lo que sucedería si uno de los sabios hubiera sido molestado de esa forma.

—Lo viejos sabios son lentos, no me atraparían-

—¡Idiota! ¡Es por eso que la manada no te trata con respeto, tu…! Tu…

Mio apretó los dientes cuando supo que estaba a punto de decir algo irremediable. Tuvo que detenerse, obligarse a no dejar que otra palabra saliera por su boca, porque sabía que lo iba a lamentar después. Estar molesta, gritar o regañar a otro, aunque fuera por un motivo justificado, no iban a ser efectivos cuando empezara a usar palabras hirientes. Esa era una parte que odiaba de los alfas, el que trataran a su hija como si fuera un error de la naturaleza, y ella no quería ser como ellos. No en ese sentido.

Los ojos de Luna simplemente la ignoraron, buscando cosas más interesantes en las revoltosas ardillas que en lo que ella estaba diciéndole. Mio no podía estar molesta por eso, no, porque sabía que ese era una de las técnicas de protección que su hermana menor había desarrollado para evitar que la lastimaran. Siempre dejaba vagar su mirada al espacio cuando alguien le decía algo hiriente y respondía con respuestas insignificantes y soñadoras para hacer que los demás la dejaran en paz. La había visto hacer eso muchas veces cuando estaba cerca de los mayores, una prueba de que se sentía más ofendida cuando estaba con ellos. Muchos trataban a Luna como si estuviera loca, y quizás partes de su personalidad le hacían fácil extender ese pensamiento, pero ella sabía que su hermana no actuaba así todo el tiempo ni que tampoco lo hacía porque quisiera. Quizás… ¿era posible que su hermana hubiera usado tanto esa estrategia que hasta ella misma había perdido su expresión normal?

Le dolió que Luna usara esas técnicas con ella. Siempre se había considerado diferente a todos los demás porque no trataba a Luna de manera hiriente. Le dolía mucho más que el punzante dolor que aún persistía en su oreja.

—Luna… no quise decir…

—Lo sé, aún soy muy joven para entender el mundo de los adultos~ —Luna olisqueó el aire mientras buscaba su distracción de la conversación— Por cierto, ¿no huele a lobo?

—Claro que huele a lobo, Luna, ambas lo somos… No, lo que quería decir es-

—Parece que viene de allá.

Luna apuntó con su hocico el lugar en donde el viento soplaba suavemente en su dirección. Ella miró por varios segundos ese lugar antes de volver a mirar a su hermana. Parecía que quería distraerla de nuevo de su importante conversación, una en el que ella evidentemente intentaba disculparse. Tal vez no era tan evidente si su hermana estaba siendo tan persistente en evitarla. Su evasiva tampoco era buena, se dio cuenta, pues esa dirección no estaba cerca de la frontera. Es más, ella podía recordar reservadamente que era la dirección opuesta a las fronteras. Si Luna hubiera querido hacer su escusa mejor hubiera señalado el lugar en donde un posible lobo enemigo pudiera acercarse.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿no era ese el lugar que llevaba hacia la manada? No tuvo tiempo para pensar en esa lógica cuando sintió otro pinchazo, esta vez en su cuello.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso, malita sea! ¡Duele! Espera… ¡¿Por qué rayos me estas jalando?!

No hace más de tres minutos que ella le estaba hablando de la importancia de no volver a hacer eso, de no volver a poner sus dientes alrededor de… bueno, cualquier parte de su piel. Hace tan solo un minuto ella le había gritado para que dejara de ser tan imprudente, había estado tan cerca de empezar una pelea que no iba a beneficiar a ninguna, y ahora su hermana estaba de nuevo arrancándole algo del cuerpo, como el pellejo de su cuello.

—Shhhs, shilenchio, Mio.

Silencio y un demonio, pensó con fastidio, ella no iba a tener silencio cuando literalmente le estaban arrancando la piel de sus huesos. Gruñó cuando intentó defenderse, casi lloriqueando cuando sintió más dolor al tan solo intentarlo. Eso dolía, y por experiencia tuvo que detenerse y dejar que su hermana la llevara, otra vez.

Mio entrecerró los ojos cuando pasó por unos arbusto gruesos y se alejó junto a su hermana más allá del espacio en el que ambas estaban. Su atención apenas podía mantenerse en nada más que en el dolor y la forma tan extraña en que su hermana la estaba manipulando, pero aun así pudo tener el tiempo suficiente para captar la figura de una loba aparecer justo en el lugar en el que anteriormente ella había estado sentada. Sus pensamientos no fueron tan pesados como para no distinguir la silueta, ni tampoco tuvo tanto dolor como para no preguntarse la razón por la cual ella estaba allí.

Porque, por los espíritus caídos, ¿qué hacía la desgraciada de Dolores ahí, de todos los malditos lobos de la manada? ¿Qué hacía ese asqueroso ser justamente en ese lugar?


End file.
